iLove The Way You Smell
by Sushihiro
Summary: Sam is addicted to Freddie's scent. So she decides to satisfy her craving in the most Sam-ish way. The Valentines Day story that I promised. It's not really about Valentines day, but it's for the occasion. SEDDIE!


_iLove The Way You Smell_

**A/N: Hey, peeps! Here is that Valentines Day story that I promised! Just a cute little one-shot. As I said in the summary, the story isn't really about valentines day, but I published this story for the occasion. Even though I have a terrible hatred for this holiday, I know that most of you crazy people out there like it. So, yeah. And You guys know the usual rules, tell me your favorite line/part of the story, and write 'SUPPORT THE SEDDIE' at the end of your review. That is all. Hope you enjoy! **

_Disclaimer: ... seriously! What's the point of this? Clearly I am not Dan Schneider. Just read the name of this site would you?_

Sam Puckett had a very strange craving. She was craving something she had never craved before. No, not ham in the slightest. In fact, at the moment, our meat- loving co-host had no taste for any type of pork product.

What she craved was a smell. A certain smell that she adored more than any other. A pure, natural smell that you can't buy in stores, shut up in bottles. No, not a artificial smell. This was real... perfection.

This smell was the peculiar smell of Freddie Benson. Freddie was strictly Sam's best friend. But lately, she had begun to notice t_hings _about him. Last year, his voice had dropped octaves lower, and he had grown taller and more... broad and muscular. At first, she was surprised. The dorky tech geek that she had known all of her life actually looked, well... hot? But once she got used to it, she was kind of impressed. 'The nerd' actually had a chance of getting a date in this form. And as much as she hated to admit it, she knew he looked amazing. She did try hard not to stare and gawk, but he did catch her once or twice. She always covered it up by smirking and telling him that he looked like a nub.

But the truth was, he was smokin, and one day, Sam got so mesmerized by his change that she got a closer look as well as a first good wiff of his scent.

(FLASHBACK)

_The iCarly gang were in Carly's living room, playing monopoly in the middle of the floor. They were all becoming annoyed. As usual, Freddie was winning. Sam was pissed because of course, she was losing. She was on the verge of becoming bankrupt, and Carly, who was never actually good at the board game, was just plain bored._

_"Your turn, Sam." Freddie said, tossing her the dice. _

_She made a face and threw it back at him. _

_"Sam!" he whined. _

_"Nyeh, I hate this game. You always win, so what's the point? I forfeit."_

_He was now getting angry. _

_"What the hell? You can't forfeit just because someone else is winning."_

_She smirked her signature smirk."Is it against the rules?"_

_He screwed up his forehead in thought. "Well, no..."_

_She grinned and, slipping her fingers underneath the board game, carelessly overturned it. _

_Freddie glared at her angrily. Then they both started yelling at each other. Carly just sighed and rolled her eyes, completely unsurprised. It was the fourth time this week that this happened. She jumped up, rubbing her forehead. _

_"Anybody want anything to eat?" _

_Sam snapped out of the argument at the mention of food. _

_"You know I do!"_

_Grumbling, Carly left her two bickering best friends and went into the kitchen._

_Sam again rounded on Freddie and they continued their fight. Spencer then burst into the room, giving them a quick glance._

_"Okay! Who wants to come with me to Malmart to do some grocery shopping!" He declared a little too loudly. _

_"ME!" Carly yelled from the kitchen. _

_"Sweet." He said excitedly, grabbing his car keys from the counter. Carly came out of the kitchen with a picnic basket that she dropped beside Sam on the floor. She quickly slipped into her jacket and spared her friends one last glance.  
_

_"Is it safe to leave them here alone?" Spencer said, frowning at Sam, who was now standing up, smirking, as she threw random game pieces into Freddie's face. _

_She waved her hand in annoyance. "Oh, they'll be fine. I'm the one who has to listen to them all the time. Let's just get out of here before my head explodes."_

_And with that, the two Shay's hastily made their way out of the apartment. Sam and Freddie jumped when they heard the door slam. _

_"What the-" Sam started. "Where the hell did Carly go?" _

_"I dunno. Guess she got tired of us. Oh, there's the food you asked for." He said, pointing to the picnic basket beside her. _

_"FOOD!" She screeched, tearing into the basket yanking out containers of sandwiches, chicken, and ham galore."Man, that kid did good." She commented, tearing into the meat happily. _

_Freddie rolled his eyes and began to clean up the game. Once he had picked up all of the pieces and put them back in the box, he scanned the floor for any strays. His eyes rested on a few orange crumbs beside Sam's leg. The pile was quickly scattering into a bigger mess. He looked up to see Sam smirking as she savored the fried chicken. _

_"Sam, your dropping crumbs everywhere." He complained. _

_"Oh, quit being a chick." She said, waving him off. "Your just like your crazy mother." She paused and chuckled. He cocked his eyebrow. _

_"I can see it already." She said through giggles. "You in a pink, flowery apron, cooking and cleaning for your husband." She was now in a fit of laughter._

_"Not funny." He grumbled."I really don't appreciate you calling me a chick, Sam. "_

_"Good thing I don't care."_

_"Know what, Puckett?"_

_"What, Benson?"_

_"You're a evil demon sent straight from hell."_

_"Why, thank you Sir Dorksalot."_

_"I hate you."  
_

_"I hate you too."_

_Freddie paused, trying to thing of a good comeback. Sam smirked when he sighed in defeat. Biting into a tuna sandwich, she looked at him. "So what do we do now?" Freddie frowned. _

_"I dunno. What do you want to do?" _

_"Hmm...we could go to build a bra." She said, chuckling. _

_"For the last time, I'm a guy."_

_"Right. I know you have boobs under that ugly striped shirt, Benson. Come on, let's go." She said, grabbing the picnic basket and standing up. Freddie remained seated and glared at her. _

_"Get up nub." Sam ordered. In one swift motion, he lifted his shirt up over his head and tossed it at her feet. Sam's eyes bugged out of her head when she saw his perfectly toned chest. Freddie smirked at her reaction. _

_"Surprised?"_

_She caught herself staring and looked away. _

_"So what? You got a transplant. Now they're even bigger than before. Congrats." _

_"Must you always insult me? What have I ever done to you?"_

_"You simply exist, Fredward."_

_"I hate you Sam."_

_"Hate you too. Now put your shirt back on so we can go. What size bra do you wear anyway? I saw this cute bacon patterned one in that size. You would look so chic in it." _

_Freddie rolled his eyes and stood up. "Just hand me my shirt."_

_Grinning slyly, Sam bent over and picked up his shirt, catching a quick hint of laundry detergent and cinnamon. She paused and lifted it to her nose. 'Since when did the dork smell so awesome?' She thought inhaling the scent slowly, suddenly forgetting where she was and what she was doing. Shutting her eyes, she breathed in pleasurably._

_"Mmmm..." She said aloud. _

_Freddie watched her, stunned. "What are you doing?' _

_His voice brought her back to reality. "Oh my God, Freddie. You smell hot!" She said, unthinkingly. He gave her a weird look. _

_"Um...thanks? Can I, like, have my shirt back now, Puckett? _

_She looked sort of embarrassed. "Sure..." She reluctantly tossed it back to him. _

_"Unless you'd rather keep it." He said, giving __her a teasing look as he slipped his shirt back on. _

_"No, I'm good. I don't want to smell like dork in public." She said making her way to the door, Freddie followed closely behind. _

_"Don't you mean ' hot dork?'" He said, poking her side. She shoved him, and together, the bickering friends exited the apartment. _

_( END FLASHBACK)_

Since then, Sam had always been obsessed with Freddie's smell. It was Friday morning, around 2:00 A.M. Sam had been at Carly's, sleeping over as usual. During the night, she had gotten hungry and sneaked off to the kitchen for something to eat. She opened the fridge and gaped when she saw the large container full of food in there. Taped to it, was a note:

**_Sam, for your midnight (Or sometime past midnight) snack. Luv, Carly. Enjoy!_**

Sam smiled happily when she saw this._ 'Yep, Carly Shay, no matter how different we are, we're most definitely best friends.'_ She enthusiastically pulled down the container and shifted through it, her mouth watering when she saw all over her favorites. A whole ham, macaroni, ribs covered in mustard sauce, fried chicken, tubs full of mashed potatoes, (yes, Sam loved to eat her mash potatoes cold) egg salad sandwiches, chips and salsa... One by one she pulled each thing out and placed it on the counter.

She decided to have some of everything and call it a night._ 'Time for a feast', _she thought, grabbing a fork (she felt there was no need for a plate) and digging in. You would think that Samantha Puckett would be glad for a 'snack' such as this one, but each time she tasted something, she felt more and more displeased. She also felt confused as to why she felt displeased. Everything tasted amazing, and it was nice of Carly to put it all together for her. It must have taken a while to make everything she liked. And yet, she felt that something was lacking.

She quickly tore into the ham and stuffed a giant piece into her mouth, shutting her eyes as she tried her hardest to savor her favorite meat.

Nothing.

Miserably, she swallowed and put all of the food back up for later. Right now, she just didn't feel like eating. '_Maybe I'm just not hungry'_, she told herself. And then realized that it wasn't true. Just five minutes ago, she was ravenous. 'What the heck is wrong with me?', she dragged herself back into Carly's room and plopped down into the bed, beside Carly, who was heavily in sleep, sighing.

She tried to go back to sleep. She really did, back it just wasn't working. She buried her face into one of Carly's pillows, inhaling Carly's scent of Strawberry Kiwi. It smelled... nice, but it wasn't the smell that she wanted right now. The smell that she knew would make her tired and dream-like. The smell that would bring hunger back into her system. That comforting smell that she needed.

Freddie. She immediately thought of him. That day when she first smelled him, how she had described it to him as 'hot'. True, did smell hot, but it was also more than that. It was delicious, somewhat... addicting. Fresh, clean fabric, whatever kind of wonderful detergent that his crazy mom washed his clothes in, and a slight hint of cinnamon. She shut her eyes and imagined...just to be able to get a better wiff. A nice, long one... To hold him and cuddle up with him and squeeze his warm body. Then maybe she'd get to feel his awesome, firm muscles...whoa wait. She didn't think his muscles were awesome, and she most certainly didn't want to 'cuddle up' with him or do anything of that sort. But she wouldn't deny that she wanted that smell of his.

So then she thought of doing something that only she, the one and only Samantha Puckett could think of. And that something was to go to him, right now, at this unreasonable hour and take a nice, long smell. She grinned. _'You are a genius Puckett'_, she thought happily, getting up and slipping into her shoes. Looking down at her skimpy sleep-ware in embarrassment, she quickly grabbed her hoodie and put it on, zipping it up all the way, and made for the door.

She gently closed the door behind her and tiptoed across the hall to the Benson's apartment. She felt through her soft curls for her hair pin and inserted into the lock, carefully, but skillfully twisting and turning until she heard a faint click. Smirking proudly, she crept into the dark house and stole into the hall. She thought she heard water running somewhere. The bathroom light was on and she recognized the sound as the shower.

_'Wow, these people are crazy. Who showers at 2:00 in the morning?_' She thought, quietly slipping past the bathroom door and into Freddie's bedroom. His door was wide open. Because his mother wanted to be able to hear him during the night, she presumed. From the doorway, she could see that Freddie wasn't in his bed. She knew now that he was the one who was in the shower and smiled triumphantly at her perfect timing.

She jumped into his bed, snuggling into his pillows. The smell! The wondrous, perfect, nerdy smell of Freddie. "Mmmm..." She sighed, inhaling and exhaling, warming up in his bed. She knew that if she stayed in any longer, she was going to fall asleep. Already, she was tired. She needed to find a way to take his scent with her back to Carly's so that she could get some sleep. Suddenly she had it all figured out. She'd take one of his shirts! It was perfect, she'd have his smell, maybe even get some of it on her, and it would totally piss him off.

She knew exactly which shirt to take, too. His favorite long sleeved shirt. It was striped light blue and dark blue with a white collar. His best, newest school shirt that he had just bought the week before, but never had the chance to actually wear it outside of the house. Grinning at her genius-ness, she dug through his drawers, and finally found it in the bottom shelf, folded neatly. She roughly yanked it out and raised it to her face. Breathing in, it smelled strongly of him. So clean and coated in cinnamons sweet scent.

Suddenly, she heard the shower water turn off.

_'OMG Freddie!'_

She hastily removed her hoodie and pulled on his shirt. It was of course, over-sized, but in a nice, comfortable way. She decided it would be fun to freak him out a little, so she climbed into his bed and pretended to be asleep. About three minutes later, she heard his footsteps. She snickered lightly, then quickly shut up when she knew he was near enough. She kept a straight face when she heard him in the room. He yawned loudly and turned on his lamp. He gasped in shock when he saw Sam.

"Oh my- Sam, what the- Oh God!"

She slowly opened one eye. Then the other, and smirked at him. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, but otherwise, he was totally naked. She blushed slightly, but tried hard not to stare.

"Surprised to see me Fredward?"

"What... Sam, get- get out of my bed..." He stammered, quickly looking down at his bare body, then back up at her, his face turning red.

She shrugged and jumped out of his bed. She burst into a fit of laughter when he saw what she was wearing.

"That's my-"

"Yup. How do I look?"

"I thought you hated stripes."

"I do. But tonight it's an exception. Plus, the blue really makes my eyes pop."

"Yeah, it actually looks kind of nice. Although something darker might compliment- whoa, wait a sec... what the hell are you doing, Sam? I can't believe you broke into my house at 2 A.M, stole my shirt, and slept in my bed. Are you out of your mind? What if my Mom wakes up?"

She held up her hands."Chill Freds. I just wanted to smell your awesome scent. I swear, I was just gonna break in, get a good wiff, and leave."

He groaned, frustrated. "And do you actually think that it's normal to break into someone's apartment and smell their clothes?"

"Oh come on, you know I look hot in this shirt."

"Take it off."

"No."

"Sam!"

"_No_."

"Please? It's my favorite shirt. It's not made to be slept in. And you might get it dirty. We both know how much of a messy eater you are. Come one, if your really obsessed with my smell, then I'll give you something to sleep in. Deal?"

Sleeping in one of Freddie's night shirts? She could feel her mouth watering already. "Fine, deal."

Grumbling, Freddie searched through his closet for a old shirt to give her. With a sigh, he tossed her a out- grown, plain T- shirt. " There. Now please get out..."

She inhaled the white material and smiled dreamily when she smelled the familiar, tasty scent. She began to take off his blue shirt.

"W-what the hell, Sam?"

"I'm changing."

"Well, hello, I'm right here! You didn't even warn me!"

"Oh, stop freaking out. It's not like you've never seen a girl's chest before."

She then proceeded to lift the shirt up over her head. Though Freddie knew it was sensible to look away, he couldn't help himself. He had noticed that Sam had grown over the years and was now sort of hoping to see something. He watched in anticipation, then groaned when she took the shirt off and threw it across the room at him.

"Haha, I'm wearing a undershirt underneath!" She said, laughing loudly, pointing at him. "Your such a perv Freddie!"

"Not funny, Sam." He mumbled, picking up his shirt and tossing it into a open drawer.

"That's bad manners Fredward, you know your mother wouldn't approve of you putting a shirt into a drawer unfolded."

"Shut up, Sam."

"Make me Freddie."

He said nothing else and she grinned, knowing she had once again, won. She slid on his old shirt and hugged herself. "Mmmm... your so cozy."

He blushed, but didn't say anything. "Go back to Carly's now. This is around the time that my Mom usually comes to check on me."

She made a face, but turned to go without comment.

"Wait. Bring me my shirt back tomorrow."

"Aw, come on, you can't wear this anymore, it barely fits on me."

"_Sa-am_!"

_"Fre-eddie!"_

"Whatever. Keep it... just go."

She quickly picked up her hoodie from off of the desk and slung it over her shoulder."Later."

"Later."

And with that, she left, hugging herself and enjoying the smell that now was hers.

Freddie had watched her go in relief. Once he was sure that she was really gone, he put on his bathrobe and looked at his open, messy drawers in annoyance. Thinking on what she said about his mom disapproving, he went and quickly refolded everything. He paused when he saw his blue striped shirt. Smiling to himself, he gently picked it up and smelled it.

Just as he suspected. It now smelled of Sam. Her unique, delicious smell of passion fruit smoothie shampoo and ham. He shut his eyes as he admired the smell of the girl that he loved. Just across the hall, Sam was doing the same. Laying comfortably in Carly's bed, she sighed into the pillow. Now all that she could smell was Freddie. She had satisfied her craving. For now.

**A/N: Okay, so right now it is 10:46. I'm so glad! I tried hard to actually make the deadline this time, unlike what I did with my story for the Seddie Kissaversary. I made it!I really hoped you guys liked this, even though I knew what was going to happen, I ended up adding different parts that I came up with on the spot and experimenting and all that. It was fun. but it was pretty difficult to find the time to do it all. So don't forget to write me your favorite line, and at the end of your review. write 'SUPPORT THE SEDDIE!' You know you want to!**


End file.
